The present invention relates to wall units comprising shelves, drawers, and the like, and, more particularly to a stacking, pivoting, wall storage unit with removable storage containers, shelves, and the like, comprising a vertical mounting member adapted for mounting to a wall, floor, ceiling or the like; a vertical connecting member hingedly carried by the mounting member for pivoting about a vertical axis through at least 90.degree., the connecting member including a vertically disposed shear trap channel having a pair of opposed planar members with the hook portion of hook and loop fastening material on inward facing surfaces, the planar members being adapted to releasably receive the loop portion of hook and loop fastening material therebetween and maintain it in shear; and, a plurality of stacking members each having a vertical fin member extending therefrom and having the loop portion of hook and loop fastening material on parallel outward facing surfaces of the outer edge thereof whereby the stacking members can be releasably attached in stacked fashion to the vertical connecting member by fastening the fins in the shear trap channel and can be individually rotated about the vertical axis for access to individual members.
Stacking units of drawers, trays, shelves, and the like are known in the art. Some are adapted to sit on floors or tables while larger versions are adapted to mount to walls and the like. The present invention is primarily directed to the latter units which, typically in the prior art, have been constructed of elaborate wood or metal structures having hinged portions carrying the components to be pivoted. Where removability of the component was desired, the components have typically been provided with a pin projection adapted to removably fit into a socket on the structure provided therefor. Where adaptability to various sizes was required, such as on the interior of a clothes closet for organization purposes, such prior art framed units were not very adaptable and the framework thereof tended to use up much of the valuable closet space.
Wherefore, it is the object of the present invention to provide a stacking, pivoting, wall storage unit with removable storage containers, shelves, and the like, which is of simple and lightweight construction using easy to clean materials such as plastics and which is easily adaptable to varying size requirements while not occupying much space for the supporting elements thereof.